1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage device, and, in particular, to a stage device used in the fields of semiconductors and liquid crystals.
2. Related Background of the Invention
It has been known that a stage device in the prior art includes a first table (XY table) movable in one horizontal direction and a second table (wafer holding member) supported by a support unit (Z-axis member) on the first table (e.g., Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-27659).